Forgotten Memories
by moonshine86
Summary: AU. They meet after 8 years of not seeing each other. They both go to a café and talk about their childhood.


**Title: **Forgotten Memories

**Summary: **AU. They meet after 8 years of not seeing each other. They both go to a café and talk about their childhood.

**Pairing: **Gaara and Sakura

**Author:** moonshine86

**Words: **2686

**Disclaimer: **You know the drill. I do not own Naruto, sadly.

**Author's Note: **Okay, I know I'm a week late but, Happy Belated New Year!! This is my first Gaasaku to start a new year. Enjoy! Oh, and '_italics'_ are flashbacks.

**

* * *

**

Sakura walked down the streets after she just finished her part-time job as a nurse at the local hospital. She was wearing her usual clothing, a black and red shirt, jeans and a pair of sneakers. Although she may have been walking in reality, her mind was far from that. She was brought out of her reverie when she bumped into someone. Needless to say, she fell down on her butt, as did the other person.

Said other person stood up slowly and dusted his pants. He picked up Sakura's sling bag and held it out for her when she finally stood.

"Ano, I apologize. I did not see where I was going," she said and bowed. She faced him once more and thanked him for returning her bag. But then, their eyes met. Emerald and jade orbs stared at each other.

"Um, do I know you from somewhere?" Sakura asked politely. Was it just her or was there something about this guy that was so darn familiar? Blood red hair, jade eyes, black rings around his eyes that made him look insomniac yet attractive, expressionless face and an 'Ai' tattoo?

"Hn?" He raised a non-existent eyebrow.

"I'm Haruno Sakura by the way!" She said cheerfully.

His eyes widened considerably. It was quiet for a while until she heard a soft sound.

"I'm Subaku no Gaara," it took her a while to let the name sink in.

"S-Subaku no Gaara?"

* * *

_At age 8, during the summer holidays, Sakura had been dragged out by her parents on a summer vacation in the desert. Yes, the desert, not dessert as in cold and sweet food, but desert as in hot and dry landscape. Yeah, just lovely._

_So, what do you expect an 8 year old would like to do in Suna in the middle of summer where the heat would be unbearable? Plus, what was she going to do, I mean, her parents were only telling her it was a 'vacation' so she wouldn't be left alone in Konoha while her parents were excavating some site around the outskirts of Suna._

_And what more to add, her parents left her with a babysitter. A babysitter! Come on, she was 8! She was smarter than the average 8 year old child because of her parents' occupation of being archaeologists, she could cook for herself, do her own laundry, heck she could do most of the house chores since her parents were rarely home when doing their work._

_So, Haruno Sakura, age 8, ditched her babysitter as soon as she was alone and her parents at work, to go explore the place she'd be staying at for the next few months._

_After getting tired of her 'exploration' trip, she took a rest by a playground in central Suna's park._

_Looking at the kids play made her want to play too. I mean, come on, she was still 8, wasn't she?_

_She made her way to the sand pit where she saw a lone red-haired boy building his sandcastle on his own. As she was walking, she was stopped by a kid, maybe a year or two older than her._

_"Where do you think you're going?" He asked, his silver hair rustling in the wind._

_"To the sand pit," She said simply._

_"You shouldn't," At that, she frowned._

_"Why?"_

_"Because that guy over there," he pauses and points to the red-haired boy, "is weird. He's got rings around his eyes, people say that a demon's possessed him and when he gets angry it isn't pretty."_

_"And you've experienced this first hand?" She questions, eyebrow raised._

_He began fidgeting, "No, but everyone says he's weird."_

_She snorted, "Aren't you weird too? You have white hair, and you're still young! Anyway, it's rude to talk bad about other people if you don't know if it's true or not!"_

_He wanted to argue, but she was gone and was in the sand pit. He shrugged, he did warn her, but, oh well._

_Oblivious to the whole thing, the red haired boy had heard the pink haired girl defend him. He was actually… feeling happy._

_Sakura bent down and smiled at the timid looking boy._

_"Hey, my name's Haruno Sakura. What's yours?"_

_"S-Subaku no Gaara,"_

_"Well, Gaara-kun, can I be your friend and play with you?"_

_And in the first time in years, he cracked a small smile and said a small 'yes'._

**

* * *

**

Sakura sat beside her childhood friend, Gaara, by the window of a café they were currently in. They met 8 years ago, while Sakura was in Suna. They were inseparable there, until, of course, she was dragged home to Konoha. Sakura was really curious at the sudden appearance of her friend.

"Sooo, Gaara, what are you doing here in Konoha?" she asked with a smile.

"My dad's here on business," He replied curtly. Boy, was it her, or had he turned into an ice-cube? She had more than a handful to worry about already, like Sasuke, Neji, Sai, and… um, would Shino count? Yeah, she didn't want to add another to her list. So, she was determined to make him return to the way he was… or at least get him to smile.

Yes, Haruno Sakura's next mission: Make Gaara smile!

"—Sakura… Sakura?" Gaara was definitely getting annoyed by her lack of attention.

"Huh? Oh, sorry, Gaara, I just spaced out," She sheepishly replied.

He sighed. "I asked you, what you wanted to order, but you, as you put it, spaced out and I ordered you a strawberry milkshake and a chocolate banana crepe."

"Ooh, Gaara, you still remember my favorites after all these years!"

"How could I forget? After all, you were the one who shoved it down my throat and ended up covering the both of us in milkshake," He smirked. She blushed.

**

* * *

**

_After the whole ditching episode, Sakura's parents finally understood that she did not need a babysitter and was free to play with whom ever she pleased as long as she called them every hour to tell them she was safe. She agreed and spent most of her time with Gaara._

_And one afternoon, Gaara had brought her to a small café._

_"It's so nice here, Gaara-kun. Do you come here often?" She asked sweetly._

_"I used to, with my mum," He replied. His expression looked sad. Sakura was familiar to that look as Naruto had the same look before they became friends._

_Gaara had told her a while back when they were resting in the park about his mother. She had died in an accident 3 years ago, where it was he who was meant to die, he said. She had pushed him out of the way from a drunken truck driver when he was picking up his ball in the middle of the street. One moment his mother had been there, the next moment she was gone. It was a bloody memory, and that was what made the 'demon' rumor arise. Ever since then, he had blamed himself. He couldn't sleep properly with his mother's death scene repeating in his nightmares, but worst, because she blamed him for her death. Ever since, he blamed himself that was until he met Sakura. After that, he saw the world in a new light. But he still seemed saddened by his mother's departure._

_Sakura shook her head, grabbed Gaara's hand and dragged him to a seat near the window. Gaara just stared at the girl who had turned his life upside down in only a matter of days. A feat not even his siblings could accomplish in the number of years he spent with them._

_The waitress timidly came up to them. "U-um, what would you like to order?"_

_"I'd like a strawberry milkshake and a banana chocolate crepe please!" Sakura said happily._

_"How a-about y-you?" The scared waitress asked, seeing as she was talking with 'The Deranged Demon'. Yes, half of Suna were completely insane to name an 8 year old kid such an awful name._

_Anyway, Gaara ordered nothing and Sakura and Gaara just waited for Sakura's order. When it came, Sakura happily began eating and slurping. Sakura noticed Gaara just staring at her, so she asked what that reason could be. Then it hit her._

_"Gaara-kun, do you want some?" She asked innocently, offering her crepe. He shook his head._

_"Why not?"_

_"Because I never tried it before,"_

_"WHAT?! Never tried a crepe before?" Sakura asked unbelievingly. He nodded and she looked utterly appalled._

_"Then you must try some now!" She said shoving the thin pancake in Gaara's face._

_"No,"_

_"Yes,"_

_"No thanks,"_

_"You must try,"_

_"I said no thank you, Sakura-chan,"_

_"Gaara-kun, how many times must I ask you to try?"_

_"Sakura-chan n—" Gaara was cut off when something sweet was shoved down his throat. He choked a bit before he could swallow. He looked at the person who he considered a friend. Was she just trying to kill him? Sometimes, he wondered why he was friends with such a crazy person._

_"So, how was it, Gaara-kun?" She asked sweetly, as if she hadn't tried to kill him seconds ago._

_He blinked. In his thoughts, he forgot to taste it, but now that he was focused on the taste on his tongue, he thought it tasted… nice and sweet._

_"It was… good," He said after a while of silence._

_"Hehe, good, have some more!"_

_"No thanks,"_

_"No, I insist,"_

_"Sakura-chan, your milkshake!!"_

_"Wha—"_

_"ACK!"_

**

* * *

**

"Yeah well, if you had at least taken another bite, we wouldn't have been drenched in milkshake now, would we?" Sakura asked agitated, when all he did was just smirk her way. That smirk was really irritating her. Urgh, how she wanted to wipe it off!

"Right," He replied.

Soon, the food came. Sakura took a bite of the crepe while it was hot. It tasted heavenly! She hardly went to get these nowadays because of her schoolwork at part-time job holding her back. She took another bite and sighed. Gaara looked at her weirdly before he smirked her way again. Did she mention that she never liked that smirk?

"G-Gaara w—"

Gaara then took the hand which was holding the crepe up to his face and took a bite out of it. Gaara was looking at Sakura the whole time. He chewed slowly, before swallowing. He then licked his lips.

"It was good. Can I take another bite?"

Sakura nodded numbly while fighting down the blush that was quickly rising. Where did her cute cuddly Gaara go? Who was this sexy hot Gaara that was sitting beside her? Oh well, she didn't complain though.

She took a sip of her milkshake and she was definitely surprised when he took a sip after her. She really did blush this time; they just shared an indirect kiss!! He was still smirking at her. She frowned and thought of a topic to talk about.

"So, Gaara, How are Temari and Kankuro doing?" She asked.

He stared at her, and then sighed. "They're doing fine. Temari's hanging out with some diplomat's son called Shikamaru or something and Kankuro is out doing who-knows-what."

Sakura smiled at the thought of Shikamaru and Temari together.

"Heh. Did you remember the first time you met them?"

"Hah. Definitely,"

**

* * *

**

_Gaara and Sakura were walking side by side after Sakura called her parents. They somehow wandered back to the park. It was probably the second week since they had become friends. People left them alone and just stared at them, so was it a surprise to Sakura when two kids a few years older then them approached them? Yes, it definitely was._

_"Gaara! There you are!!" shouted the blonde girl of the two._

_"We were looking all over for you!" The brunette boy added in._

_Gaara looked sheepish._

_Sakura was seriously confused._

_"Sakura-chan, those are my older siblings," Gaara pointed out. "The girl is Temari-nee-chan and the boy is Kankuro-nii-chan."_

_The two siblings caught up to the two friends._

_"Temari-nee-chan, Kankuro-nii-chan, this is Sakura-chan," Gaara introduced._

_Sakura smiled and waved at the two shocked siblings. Kankuro was the first to snap out of it._

_"Who is she Gaara?" He asked._

_But before he could answer, Sakura beat him to it. "I'm his friend!"_

_Temari and Kankuro looked at each other before they broke out grinning like maniacs. Both of them bear hugged the two unsuspecting friends._

_"KAWAI!!!!"_

**

* * *

**

Gaara and Sakura both shuddered at the thought of the 'Group hug of death' as they dubbed it. They both agreed neither would like to go through that again.

"Anyway, Gaara, your dad's here on business, right?" The pink-haired girl asked. The red head just nodded.

"What kind of business?"

Gaara sighed, "Kage business."

Yeah, Gaara's dad was the Kazekage of Suna. A Kage held the same position as mayor or president or ruler, but you get the point.

"Right…. Hey, do you remember the first time you told me that? You were so scared I'd stop befriending you if I knew your dad was an influential guy…"

"Aa,"

**

* * *

**

_"S-Sakura-chan, n-no matter what, we'll always be friends, right?" Gaara asked timidly. It had been one month since she came and befriended the boy._

_"Of course silly! What gave you the idea that I would stop?" She asked him._

_"Oh, okay then," He said with confidence._

_"Is something bothering you, Gaara-kun?"_

_"Actually, I've been meaning to tell you something. Something important,"_

_"And what's that, Gaara-kun?"_

_He hesitated a moment, but he knew he couldn't keep secrets from his friend. "Sakura-chan my dad is the Kazekage of Suna."_

_He waited for her reaction. She'd probably run away or scream at him for deceiving her or maybe she—_

_She laughed. He found it strange. Why didn't she run or something. He was prepared for any other reaction except for laughter. All he could do was just blink in surprise._

_"And?" she asked him._

_"Um, that's it…" He replied unsurely._

_"Haha, what, were you expecting me to run?" He was going to nod but she continued speaking. "Haha, my Aunt Tsunade is the Hokage!!"_

_Now he was rendered speechless. This was supposed to be the Godaime Hokage's niece that she'd been talking about when he followed his dad for his annual visit to Konoha! He never knew it was his Sakura-chan!! Wow. Was the only thing that came into his mind._

**

* * *

**

When Sakura stared into those jade orbs, she knew she was forgetting something. Something very important. But she couldn't figure it out, so she just shrugged. Suddenly, Sakura look at her watch and saw it was already late. She still had homework to do!! And Kurenai-sensei would kill her if she didn't hand it in tomorrow!

"I'm sorry, Gaara-kun, I've got to go back now. I hope to see you again soon," Sakura quickly stood up, not noticing the suffix she added to his name. She kissed him on the cheek and waved at him, leaving the café.

Gaara slowly raised his hand to the place where Sakura had kissed him and smiled a soft smile. Unknowingly, Sakura had accomplished her mission. Gaara chuckled inwardly. She'd definitely see him around. His father was here in Konoha on business in transferring the three siblings to stay in Konoha for a few years. He smiled and left the café after paying. Yeah, he'd definitely look forward to seeing _his_ Sakura-_chan_.

**

* * *

**

_On the last day of Sakura's stay in Suna, The Subaku family had decided to bid the Haruno family farewell. It was a sure surprise for Mr. and Mrs. Haruno when the Kazekage himself was there the bid them off._

_Gaara had taken this chance to talk privately to Sakura._

_"Sakura-chan, before you go, I need to tell you something important,"_

_"And what would that be, Gaara-kun?"_

_"...I love you," He said shyly. It was true, over the past 3 months he had fallen for even if he was 8. And before she could answer, she was dragged off by her parents to Konoha. He stared at her sadly a she left for her home. He truly wished he'd see her again soon._

**THE END**

* * *

**Okay, that's it. Please Read and leave a Review! And have a fantastic year!!**


End file.
